The Relationship
by mystery-person
Summary: Johnny met someone he loves and together they make love. Please review


The Relationship  
  
Please review and tell me some stuff to add. Please!!!!!  
  
Johnny left Ponyboys house and was heading home. He walked in the door and his parents weren't home. They are probably out getting drunk he thought. He sat down and turned on the TV. There was nothing good on so he turned it off. It was getting late so he decided to go asleep. That night he had a dream. He dreamed that he was at the vacant lot sleeping. Then a star falls from the sky and barley misses him. Then he woke up breathing heavily and sweating. He looked at his clock and it read 12:27. "Oh shit" he mumbled. He was supposed to met Ponyboy at the vacant lot at 12:00. He hurried and got dressed and ran out the door. His parents were still gone. He ran as fast as he could to the lot. When he got there Ponyboy was not there. He felt bad and went to his house. Johnny walked in. "Is Ponyboy here?" he asked Sodapop. "Nope" he replied "I think he said we was going to meet you then he came home and went to the movies with Cherry" "Oh" Johnny said with a sigh.  
  
Johnny was home alone again. He got comfortable on the couch and turned on the TV again. He watched and feel asleep. He woke up a few hours later and went outside and decided to go hand out somewhere. He just walked around. As he was walking he heard someone yell his name. He turned around as saw Dally running towards him. Johnny stopped and waited for him. "Hurry up Dally I aint got all day" he said ."Damn it Johnny don't you tell me what to do" Dally replied. "Saw you walking by yourself and thought I would come a join you" Dally said. "Oh ok well I have nothing to do" Johnny said. "Lets go jump some Socs" Dally said.  
When Dally said that, Johnny thought about what happened to him. Some Socs beat him real bad. So from then on Johnny was scared of Socs. "Umm that's ok lets do something else" Johnny replied. "How about we come to my house and have us a good time" Dally said.  
Johnny followed Dally to his house. Dally parents were never home. They didn't care what Dally did. So Dally was mostly out the entire night. Johnny walked inside Dally's house. They went to the couch and sat down. "So what you wanna do Johnny" asked Dally. "Umm" Johnny thought hard "lets play truth or dare" he said. "Ok I love this game but lets do hard dares. Dares that no man or boy would dare not do." Dally said. "Ok" Johnny replied. "Ok I pick Dare" Johnny said. "Let me see what should I let you do...Ohhh I got it, I dare you to run around the house 3 times" Dally said. "That's it I thought you said they have to be challenging" Johnny said. "I wasn't finished you have to run around the house 3 times......naked" He said. "Oh, well that's easy" Johnny said with a nervous voice. Johnny did his dare and as the game went on the dares got harder, challenging, and more gross. "Ok my turn but give me something hard" "Ok, I dare you to" Johnny thought long and hard "I dare you to make out with me" This wasn't as bad as the dares they did before. "Ok" Dally said. They started getting closer to each other but then Dallys mom came in. Dally and Johnny quickly went back to opposite end of the couch and turned on the TV. "Hey boys how are you doing" Dallys mom said. "Fine" they said. "Well look at the time I have to go" said Johnny. Johnny quickly ran out the door and went home. The next morning Johnny woke up and got in the shower. While he was taking a shower he thought about Dally. He thought about how they had a good time last night. When he started to thing about that he started to get stiff in places. He looked down and noticed that. He quickly got out and put on his clothes. He went into his bedroom and got out a notebook and started writing poems. Johnny was good at this but he told none of the gang cause they would think he is soft hearted and is a sissy. This is the poem he wrote:  
  
Alone I sit waiting  
  
Waiting for someone to come  
  
To come and save me  
  
Because alone I sit  
  
Torturing myself with thoughts  
  
Thoughts of things in the past  
  
Thoughts of things that can not be changed  
  
And by thinking I hurt myself more  
  
So alone I sit thinking  
  
Waiting for someone to come  
  
To come and save me from this hell  
  
This hell I have created  
  
For myself,  
  
By myself  
  
He called it Alone. When he was in school this is what he was good at and got good grades at. Johnny parents were still not home so he got a little lonely. He called up Dally. "He Dally wanna come over my parents aint home." Johnny said to Dally. "Sure why not I will be over in minute" Dally replied. Within minutes Dally was over. There was a knock on the door and Johnny went to answer it. "Hey Dally come on in" Johnny told Dally. "Hey there Johnnycake" Dally replied. Dally came on and followed Johnny to the couch and they both sat down and got comfortable. "So um what you wanna do" asked Dally. "Um I don't know" Johnny said. Johnny looked up at Dally and looked into his eyes. Dally looked into Johnny's eyes. Dally moved his head closer to Johnny's. Dally puckered up his lips and put them on Johnny's. They kissed. Johnny inched his tongue out of his mouth and put it in Dally's. Dally did the same. Dally ran his fingers through Johnny's hair and Johnny put his hands on Dally's waist. Johnny took of Dally's shirt. Then started to unbuckle his belt and took of his pants. Then Dally was naked. Dally did the same to Johnny. They were both naked on the couch. The laid down on top of each other. Then Dally turned to lay on his stomach as Johnny put his penis up Dally's butt. Then Johnny started to hump Dally. Dally made noises. Then Johnny and Dally switched. They were having a pleasant night. They finally stopped after 2 hours. They feel asleep on the couch. Johnny got cold then snuggled closer to Dally. 


End file.
